


Boyfriend Material

by myownquerencia



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, Reminiscing, donghyuk is adorable but what else would he be, yundong, yundong deserves better tbh, yunhyeong likes hot chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownquerencia/pseuds/myownquerencia
Summary: Yunhyeong finds an old memory in the back of his closet.





	Boyfriend Material

Layers upon layers of jackets piled onto the small table in the far left corner of the apartment. Yunhyeong looked out the window as he took off his scarf and watched as the snowflakes gathered on the windowsill. He moved closer but the cold that was seeping through bit at his nose.   
Yunhyeong slowly backed into his kitchen to make himself some hot chocolate. The warm mug eliminated the need for him to continue wearing his gloves. He pushed one of his cheap wooden chairs close to the window so that he could continue watching the snowflakes fall. It wasn’t rare for it to snow, but he still felt the need to sit and watch it gather every single time.  
Once the snow had climbed up the bottom of the window and the hot chocolate had been drank, Yunhyeong stood and started to put away all the jackets that he had left on the table.  
He started with the heaviest, putting it in the far left of the closet. Then, he continued on, putting the rest of the jackets in the opposite order that he’d put them on the next day. The gloves that he had worn were placed in the top shelf.  
As Yunhyeong was about to close the closet, he noticed that one of his scarves had fallen off the shelf and draped itself over a jacket in the far back. He grasped the jacket to bring it closer to him and froze, the familiar material bringing back a memory that had been suppressed for years.

_Yunhyeong was shopping in a random clothing store, looking for a new winter coat. He was content, getting lost in his own thoughts until a soft voice asked him something from behind.  
“Can I help you with anything sir?”   
Yunhyeong turned to see one of the workers. He had light brown hair that covered his forehead and a sweet smile on his face.   
To say that Yunhyeong’s heart fluttered would be a severe understatement.  
“Um,” Yunhyeong muttered, blanking on why he was here. “Yes,” he stopped to read the name tag, “Donghyuk, I’m looking for a new coat.”  
“Great,” Donghyuk clapped his hands before showing Yunhyeong the wide selection of new jackets the store had.  
Truthfully, Yunhyeong didn’t think any of the jackets were his style, but he didn’t want to stop Donghyuk from talking.  
Eventually, he found a jacket that he thought he might like, but frowned when he couldn’t find his size.  
“Hey, Donghyuk,” Yunhyeong called, smiling as the worker quickly ran to him from the other side of the rack. “Do you think you could find this in a medium?”  
“Of course, I’ll look in the back,” Donghyuk said, before running off.  
In the time that Donghyuk was gone, Yunhyeong found a himself in a different section of the store, where he saw a jacket out of the corner of his eyes. After admiring the soft fabric, he took it off the hanger and put it over the turtleneck he was already wearing.  
“I like that jacket on you.”   
Yunhyeong made eye contact with Donghyuk, who was standing at his side holding the jacket that he had asked about before.  
“Oh thanks, wanna feel it? It’s soft.”  
Donghyuk put down the other jacket and felt the fabric. “Oh yeah, that is really soft.”  
Yunhyeong smiled, not able to help himself. “You know what it is?”  
“What?”  
“Boyfriend material.”  
Donghyuk laughed, throwing his head back. “Ah,” he sighed, looking forward to meet Yunhyeong’s eyes, “I’m sure it is.” _

Yunhyeong slowly pushed the jacket to the back of the closet after putting the scarf in the right place. He found his mind continuously wandering as he closed the closet door in front of him.

The next day, Yunhyeong stood outside, watching the snowflakes land on his black jacket. He would stare at the design of each before they’d ultimately melt into the material. He sighed, touching the jacket with his gloved hand. Maybe taking it out of the back of his closet this morning was a mistake, but it was too late now.  
Yunhyeong was halfway to his destination when memories of the past suddenly came flooding through. He passed a hot dog stand and felt a smile, but then spotted a distant bus stop and it immediately dropped.  
Finally, Yunhyeong arrived at the small coffee stop. The atmosphere was just as warm as he remembered, even if it was bittersweet.  
Donghyuk stood at the cash register, chatting with one of his co-workers. His smile was the same as it was years ago. He had opened the cafe after quitting his job at the clothing store, about 3 months into their relationship.   
Yunhyeong took a few steps back from the cafe, he hadn’t come here in a few months, thinking that is was best for them both if he didn’t. He tried to focus his attention on the park nearby. Due to the weather, there weren’t many people there. However, Yunhyeong recalled when there were kids playing and couples resting under the shade of the trees. Donghyuk and him would do that too, whenever their lunch breaks would line up.  
Yunhyeong sighed and looked through the window of the cafe once more. He gave one last fleeting glance at Donghyuk, who still hadn’t looked out the window, before turning back the direction he came.   
It hadn’t worked out. That was as simple as it got. Their relationship just didn’t work out.   
Yunhyeong hugged the soft jacket around him as he walked home, already anticipating spending his afternoon staring out his window while enjoying a cup of hot chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
> This is my first fic I’m posting on archive. So sorry if my writing isn’t that goo. Hopefully it’ll get better with practice. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thank you all!
> 
> Also iKON is and forever will be OT7 ok byeee~


End file.
